Between Boo And Meanie
by JeonDo29
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah seorang pemuda bernama Boo Seungkwan yang begitu penasaran dengan dua siswa baru disekolahnya. Menyelidiki kedua siswa tersebut layaknya seorang detektif. SEVENTEEN. BOO SEUNGKWAN. MEANIE COUPLE. GYUWON. LOVELYZ PARK MYUNGEUN JIN.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Boo Seungkwan adalah sosok pemuda yang tidak bisa diam. Memiliki seorang sahabat karib bernama Park Myungeun, yang merupakan tetangga sekaligus seniornya disekolah.

Kehidupan Seungkwan disekolah awalnya biasa saja. Ia hanya berangkat sekolah, mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, lalu pulang dan begitu seterusnya. Hanya pada hari-hari tertentu diselingi dengan kegiatannya dalam klub vokal. Tidak ada yang aneh. Kecuali mengenai rumor 'raja gosip'.

Hingga suatu hari, ada 2 orang siswa baru disekolahnya. Siswa pertama, yang dalam waktu satu hari sudah populer dan banyak digilai gadis disekolahnya. Dan siswa kedua, yang jarang terdeteksi keberadaannya dan cenderung tertutup. Sangat berbeda dengan siswa baru yang pertama.

Seungkwan selalu mencoba akrab dengan seluruh warga sekolah. Maka dari itu, ia mencoba berteman dengan si siswa baru pertama. Awalnya berjalan mulus, tapi lama-kelamaan tidak. Diibaratkan seperti jalan lurus yang tiba-tiba menjadi tanjakan tinggi dan segala hambatan yang menyebabkan jalan itu tidak nyaman lagi untuk dilewati.

Lalu, ia juga mencari keberadaan si siswa baru kedua yang sangat sulit ditemui. Jangankan nama, kelas dari si siswa baru kedua itu saja ia tak tahu dimana. Sampai ia memergoki si siswa baru pertama itu sedang bersama seseorang dengan memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan ia dan siswa baru pertama itu. Tapi Seungkwan tak mengenal pemuda itu, dan wajahnya pun tidak terlihat jelas. Maka, Seungkwan yakin kalau itu ada siswa baru kedua yang sangat misterius itu.

Dan mulai dari situ, muncul kecurigaan dan tanda tanya besar dalam diri Seungkwan. Lalu ia mulai menyelidiki semuanya seperti seorang detektif, dan menyeret Myungeun untuk ikut membantu memecahkan kasus tersebut. Yang sebenarnya bukan kasus, hanya saja Seungkwan menyebutnya seperti itu.

Siapa kedua siswa baru disekolah Seungkwan tersebut? Apa hubungan kedua siswa baru tersebut? Kenapa siswa baru kedua begitu terlihat sangat misterius?

Dan kenapa Seungkwan begitu tertarik pada dua siswa baru itu? Menyelidiki semuanya, layaknya seorang detektif dengan sebuah masalah besar yang penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

.

Hello~ ini cerita pertama yang aku publish disini xD sebelumnya aku hanyalah seorang reader, dan sekarang memberanikan diri buat publish fanfic disini.

Mengenai ff yang aku publish ini, baru prolog saja. Kalo menarik dan banyak yang minat, ya akan saya lanjut. Kalo gak menarik dan gak ada yang minat, mungkin gak bakal aku lanjut~

so, mind to review?

RnR pliseu~ ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Boo Seungkwan. Siswa kelas 11-2 yang suka sekali bicara, tidak bisa diam, sering terkena rumor bahwa ia adalah rajanya gosip. Ia tidak terlalu pintar juga tidak bodoh, ia hanya seorang siswa biasa. Tapi punya prestasi luar biasa dalam bidang non akademik.

Siapa yang tidak pernah mendengarnya bernyanyi? Suara merdunya hampir setiap hari terdengar diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Sejak pertama masuk ke SMA Cheonju, Seungkwan sudah menonjolkan bakatnya. Ia langsung bergabung dengan klub vokal. Baru sekitar 2 minggu bergabung, ia sudah ditunjuk mewakili sekolah dalam kompetisi menyanyi antar SMA sekota Seoul. Untungnya ia mendapat juara 1.

Rumor tentang 'raja gosip' yang disematkan padanya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Seungkwan memang terkadang suka bergosip bersama gadis-gadis dikelasnya, tapi itu jarang. Bahkan sangat jarang.

Itu semua akibat ulah Kim Yeri yang mulutnya sudah seperti ember bocor. Dimana setiap bertemu Seungkwan, Yeri selalu mendapati pemuda itu sedang bergosip bersama para gadis. Jadilah, rumor 'raja gosip' itu menyebar kemana-mana.

Seungkwan tahu, bahwa itu semua akibat ulah Yeri. Jadi, setiap kali mereka berpapasan, selalu ada keributan. Tahu sendiri kan, Seungkwan itu mulutnya tidak bisa diam. Yah tentu saja ia suka sekali berdebat.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat!"

Itu Kim Yeri dengan pembelaan yang sama setiap kali berdebat dengan Seungkwan.

"Tidak usah sok polos kau Kim Yeri! Kau sudah memfitnah orang lain! Aku bukan tukang gosip!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Yang penting, aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang kulihat!" Yeri menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Seungkwan. Dan ketika wajah Seungkwan sudah mulai memerah, Yeri dengan seenaknya pergi.

"KIM YERIIII! DASAR EMBER BOCOR! AWAS KAU!"

Yah begitulah yang selalu terjadi, antara Boo Seungkwan dan Kim Yeri.

.

.

.

Seungkwan punya banyak teman. Laki-laki maupun perempuan. Temannya hampir ada disetiap kelas.

Dan yang selalu menjadi patnernya adalah, Park Myungeun. Seniornya sekaligus tetangganya. Jangan bertanya kenapa Park Myungeun yang kini sudah kelas 12 bisa menjadi patner sejati Seungkwan.

Disamping mereka adalah tetangga, Myungeun punya sifat dan kepribadian yang unik menurut Seungkwan. Myungeun dijulukin gadis 4D oleh teman-temannya.

Seperti pagi ini, Seungkwan dan Myungeun selalu berangkat bersama mengendarai sepeda menuju sekolahnya. Biasanya, mereka memakai sepeda masing-masing. Tapi ada pemandangan berbeda pagi ini.

"Yo ladies~ Yuhu~ Boo Seungkwan! Ayo kita berangkat!" Teriak Myungeun tepat didepan rumah Seungkwan. Teriakan nyaring Myungeun sudah sering terdengar hampir setiap pagi, dan hampir seluruh tetangganya mendengar, sudah biasa. Jadi, tidak ada yang protes dengan teriakan-teriakan gadis itu setiap pagi. Mereka mungkin sudah bersiap menyumbat telinga mereka dan sudah hafal jam berapa gadis itu akan berteriak.

Seungkwan keluar dalam keadaan rapi. Yah, seperti anak rajin lainnya. Berbeda dengan Myungeun yang terkesan tomboy dan agak urak-urakan.

"Dimana sepedamu?" Tanya Seungkwan saat melihat Myungeun tidak membawa sepedanya.

Myungeun dengan cueknya menjawab, "Aku buang."

Seungkwan mendelik, ia tersenyum mengerikan pada Myungeun. "Dasar idiot! Bilang saja kau ingin berboncengan denganku kan?" Katanya sembari mengambil sepeda digarasi.

"Hah, aku malas sekali berboncengan denganmu, pasti sangat menyusahkan. Jadi kali ini aku terpaksa, sepedaku dibuang ke bengkel oleh Chanyeol. Aku sebal jika dia sedang dirumah, kerjaannya pasti hanya akan merusak sepedaku."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah curhat! Jadi sekarang, kau didepan, aku dibelakang." Seungkwan langsung memposisikan dirinya dibelakang.

"Enak saja! Yang perempuan itu kau atau aku?"

"Tentu saja kau! Kau tidak lihat? Aku memakai celana, kau memakai rok! Jelas saja kau itu perempuan."

"Lalu, kenapa harus aku yang didepan? Dimana-mana, laki-laki yang berada didepan, perempuan yang membonceng!"

"Kau itu sama saja dengan laki-laki! Lihat penampilanmu, persis sekali anak lelaki!"

"Berarti kau sama saja dengan perempuan!"

Skak mat! Seungkwan paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengatainya seperti perempuan. Gentleman Boo, itu yang sering ia katakan. Jadi ia memilih tidak bersuara lagi dan segera pindah kedepan.

"Bagus, itu baru Boo-ku yang penurut!" Myungeun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Seungkwan. "Seharusnya kau sudah mengenal dirimu Kwanie. Kalau kau, akan selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan perempuan." Sambungnya sambil menaiki pijakan untuk membonceng dan berpegangan pada bahu Seungkwan.

Seungkwan hanya mendengus dan mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi dunia! Hai teman-teman!" Teriak Seungkwan begitu sampai dikelasnya. Semua penghuni kelas itu menoleh pada Seungkwan, menatap sekilas, dan kembali pada aktifitas masing-masing.

Seungkwan hanya mencibir melihat reaksi teman-temannya. Selalu sama setiap pagi.

Ia duduk dikursinya yang berada dideretan kedua baris kedua. Tepat dibelakang Seungkwan, adalah meja yang biasa digunakan teman-teman perempuan dikelasnya untuk bergosip ria. Anak perempuan dikelasnya memang sering dijuluki biang gosip sekolah.

Sebenarnya, kelas Seungkwan, 11-2 , adalah kelas yang memiliki spesies berbeda-beda dengan perbedaan watak pula.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Itu suara Guru Ahn, yang tanpa Seungkwan sadari guru cantik berbodi aduhai itu sudah masuk kekelasnya.

"Selamat pagi guru."

"Hari ini ibu akan membagikan hasil ulangan kalian minggu lalu. Dan kita akan membahasnya bersama."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari beberapa siswa. Ada yang tidak sabar menunggu hasilnya, ada yang menunjukan wajah tegangnya, ada yang biasa saja (termasuk Seungkwan), ada pula yang seperti tidak ingin menerima hasil ulangan itu.

Guru Ahn mengampu mata pelajaran kimia. Dan kelas 11-2 adalah kelas yang sebagian besar muridnya paling anti dengan pelajaran tersebut.

Seungkwan menerima lembaran kertas ulangannya. Dengan sedikit enggan, ia mengambil kertas itu dan melirik angka yang tertulis disudut kanan atas kertas. Range nilai antara 68-82 , adalah nilai yang biasa Seungkwan dapat. Tapi kali ini, Seungkwan hampir tidak percaya dengan nilai yang didapatnya.

"Ini tidak bercanda kan, aku dapat nilai segini?" Gumamnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda pada Guru Ahn.

"Ya Seungkwan?"

"Guru tidak bercanda kan aku dapat nilai segini? Apa ini sudah lolos uji kelayakan hasil pekerjaan ulanganku bu? Mata guru sehat kan?"

Seluruh penghuni kelas itu sontak menahan tawanya mendengar celotehan Seungkwan. Guru Ahn justru dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Maksudmu apa Seungkwan?"

"99 itu nilai apa bu? Kenapa tanggung sekali, ini hanya berjarak satu angka. Atau bahkan mungkin nilai asliku 99,99."

Guru Ahn menghelas nafasnya, sudah sering ia mendapat protesan aneh dari Seungkwan. Atau mungkin kini ia yang aneh.

"Ya sudah, ibu akan bulatkan menjadi 100 . Tapi, kau harus bisa menemukan dimana letak kesalahanmu."

"Ha?"

"Itu hanya sebuah kesalahan kecil. Kau harus lebih teliti."

Detik itu pula, para murid yang merasa tidak puas dengan nilai yang mereka dapat, berbondong-bondong menyerbu meja guru.

"Guru, dimana letak kesalahanku?"

"Guru Ahn yang baik dan cantik, beritahu aku dimana kesalahanku."

"BU GURU, KALI INI SAJA KASIHANILAH AKU. BERILAH TAMBAHAN DUA NOL DISAMPING NILAIKU BU! AKU BERJANJI AKAN DAPAT NILAI YANG LEBIH BAIK LAGI!"

Seungkwan hanya flat face memandang teman-temannya yang seperti sedang berebut makanan dimeja guru. Benar-benar rusuh. Dan ia baru menyadari dimana letak kesalahannya.

Hanya salah penulisan nama kelasnya. Jika dipikir-pikir, itu tidak berpengaruh pada jawaban Seungkwan. Toh, seluruh warga sekolah sudah hafal diluar kepala dia berada dikelas apa.

Wajah Seungkwan bertambah datar. Guru Ahn memang dikenal guru super teliti, tapi tidak killer. Dan segalanya harus sempurna.

Dan hari itu, guru Ahn mengakhiri pelajaran dengan keadaanya berantakan. Ikatan rambutnya bahkan terlepas.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu disekolah tadi?"

"Biasa saja."

"Kau tidak bertemu Yeri kan?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak diganggung Mina lagi kan?"

"Tidak."

"Ulangan kimiamu, dapat nol ya?"

Seungkwan berhenti berjalan. Tiba-tiba sekarang ia menjadi sensitif bila ditanya tentang kimia.

Ia menatap tajam Myungeun disampingnya yang dengan santainya memakan permen chupa chups tanpa peduli tatapan tajam Seungkwan. Mereka tengah berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda. Hari ini guru-guru akan mengadakan rapat, sehingga para murid dipulangkan lebih awal.

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau seperti ini jika ulanganmu dapat nilai nol."

"Ck! Aku bahkan hanya butuh 0,01 untuk menggenapi 100 ."

"Cih, lalu kenapa wajahmu masam seperti itu?" Myungeun sebenarnya penasaran dengan sahabatnya itu. Sejak keluar dari gedung sekolah, Seungkwan sudah berwajah masam dan sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Ia tahu telah terjadi sesuatu dengan juniornya itu.

"Aku bukan termasuk spesies anti kimia. Kelasku hari ini membuat rusuh dikelas saat pelajaran guru Ahn. Aku tahu akal bulus mereka, itu hanya modus. Kau tahu? Guru Ahn mengatakan padaku untuk meneliti dimana letak kesalahanku, lalu ia akan membulatkan nilaiku menjadi 100 . Dan saat itu pula, para laki-laki dikelas menyerbu meja guru."

"Kau tidak ikut menyerbu? Apa kau bukan laki-laki?" Myungeun bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Seungkwan mendengus sebal. "Dengar ya Park Myungeun! Aku itu bukan laki-laki yang suka bermodus ria hanya untuk berdekatan dengan guru Ahn. Aku termasuk spesies normal dikelasku. Kau tahu itu kan?!"

"Tidak." Myungeun menggeleng dan lagi-lagi memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

Wajah Seungkwan memerah. Suasana hatinya menjadi lebih buruk sekarang.

"PARK MYUNGEUN YANG JELEK NAIK BUS SAJA SANA! JANGAN DENGANKU!"

Seungkwan berbalik dan berjalan menuju parkiran dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Myungeun panik, ia tidak mau pulang dengan naik bus. Atau lebih tepatnya uangnya tidak cukup lagi untuk naik bus. Ia lalu mengejar Seungkwan dan merangkul pemuda itu.

"Ah Kwanie, jangan marah begitu. Iya, aku tahu kok kau itu termasuk yang paling normal dikelasmu. Duh kenapa kau jadi bertambah sensitif sih." Myungeun membungkam mulutnya. Ia keceplosan lagi.

"Aish! Kalau tidak niat, tidak usah bicara! Aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi. Pulang sendiri sana!" Seungkwan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Myungeun.

"Kwanie-ya, kau tega membiarkan aku pulang sendiri? Kalau terjadi sesuatu denganku bagaimana? Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Tidak peduli! Aku marah padamu, hari ini kita musuhan!"

Myungeun menaikan satu alisnya, aneh. Dan bergumam, "Ada ya, orang marah sama musuhan ngomong-ngomong."

"Ah jangan begitu Kwanie-ya. Hmm nanti malam kau makan dirumahku ya? Ibuku akan memasak banyak makanan yang enak-enak. Aku jamin kau pasti suka!" Myungeun tersenyum manis dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Huh!" Seungkwan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Myungeun, menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Mencoba berpikir cara apalagi yang harus ia pakai agar uang sakunya tak benar-benar habis dengan naik bus untuk pulang.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan seharian besok!" Jurus pamungkasnya akhirnya dikeluarkan juga. Dengan tidak rela, artinya ia harus kehilangan uang tabungannya selama sebulan. Mengingat Seungkwan jika sudah ditraktir tidak main-main. 24 jam bisa ia habiskan hanya untuk makan.

Seungkwan tertarik, ia melirik Myungeun masih dengan gaya yang sama. "Sungguh?"

"Aku tidak bohong, aku bersungguh-sungguh! Dan, kali ini aku yang akan didepan." Myungeun mengangguk yakin.

Wajah ceria Seungkwan muncul kembali, ia menarik tangan Myungeun untuk segera mengambil sepedanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak jadi marah. Kita tidak jadi musuhan! Kita sudah baikkan! Ayo kita segera pulang!"

Myungeun tertawa garing. Kadang ia merasa bersalah pada Seungkwan, karna sifatnya tertular pada sahabatnya itu. Mungkin, kini kepribadian mereka tertukar. Bisa jadi?

.

.

.

Seperti rencana awal, Myungeun berada didepan. Dan Seungkwan berdiri membonceng dibelakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Seungkwan selalu berbicara. Ia juga mengatakan akan makan malam dirumah Myungeun. Ia juga menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini pada Myungeun.

Myungeun hanya sesekali bergumam dan tertawa ringan menanggapi cerita Seungkwan. Ia sedang fokus mengendarai sepedanya, milik Seungkwan sebenarnya. Myungeun tipe gadis yang selalu fokus pada apapun yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Sampai pada jalan yang menurun, Myungeun kehilangan konsentrasinya. Seungkwan semakin gencar bercerita dan bertanya ini itu pada Myungeun.

"Seungkwan, berhenti bicara! Aku sedang konsentrasi, jalannya menurun panjang!"

Seungkwan tak mendengar, ia terus saja berbicara. Hingga akhirnya sepeda itu oleng. Dan...

BRAK

Suaranya cukup keras. Sepeda Seungkwan menabrak tiang listrik. Myungeun terjerembab masuk keselokan. Seungkwan jatuh berguling-guling dijalan menurun itu, dan tubuhnya berhenti berguling sampai pada jalan yang datar.

"SEUNGKWAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

* * *

Chapter 1 yeah~ Sorry ya, ngepublishnya lama banget. Gue lagi ada sedikit problem disini, mianhae mianhae mianhae hajima~ eh/? :'v

Sebenernya sih agak gak pede buat ngepost ini, dan chapter 1 ini udah gue rombak bagian awalnya dan beberapa bagian lain.

Diprolog kemaren kan diceritain Seungkwan sok2an jadi detektif, sebenernya tuh niat awalnya gak kaya gitu :v nanti mungkin Seungkwan emang bakal sok2an jadi detektif, cuma gak menyeluruh/?'-'

Oh iya, chapter ini udah gue publish sebelumnya di facebook pribadi gue.

Gimana buat chapter 1 ini? Pendek kah? Aneh ya ceritanya? :3

Thanks buat yang udah ngereview xD

RnR pliseu~


End file.
